The invention relates to work holders used for supporting workpieces, and more particularly to tools for supporting workpieces such as automotive body parts and for positioning of such workpieces while they are being installed or removed from a vehicle.
Attention is directed to the Allen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,103, issued Apr. 17, 1962, illustrating a tool for holding vehicle components during removal or installation and including a support member which is vertically movable to permit vertical adjustment of the position of the workpiece.
Attention is also directed to the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,033, issued Mar. 21, 1961, and illustrating a servicing stand for use in supporting aircraft ejection seats so that they can be serviced.